


Hello Centurion

by Kurisutori618



Series: What if Fanart Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A what if moment, Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Eaters of light, Episode: s10e10 The Eaters of Light, Fan Art edits, Gen, I love Rory!, If Rory came back and met twelfth doctor, Love him more tham amy, Other - Freeform, Rory doesnt recognise the doctor, Series 10 doctor who, The Last Centurion, The Lone Centurion, Twelfth doctor wants to talk to him, old and new companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: AU Twelfth Doctor finds Rory with the 9th legion.  (fan edit)





	Hello Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> Bill reunites with the Doctor with the Roman soldiers of the 9th legion and among them is Rory. The Doctor is shocked but keeps what he thinks to himself and find out why and how Rory is here.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this Rory has lost his memory and because of the clothes he wore when he was brought back to life, he joins the roman soldiers assuming that was his identity and purpose and along the way he meets the Twelfth doctor.
> 
> xxxxx
> 
> To whoever reads this, I will do what if requests on image scenes with characters that weren't in the episodes like for example river in the girl who waited or like this Rory in the eaters of light episode, that sort of thing, so feel free to comment below. :) Get creative!


End file.
